Other Me
by FrostForever
Summary: Late at night France and England are woken up to find the young Chibiamerica worried about his brother. Is Chibicanada alright?


"Daddy Autuuuuuuur!" Alfie yelled as he ran into his parent's room.

Arthur groaned tiredly, "Frog, it's your turn to take care of this…"

Arthur was confident that Francis was awake and would resolve their child's problem, so he continued to close his eyes and tried to go back to sleep. Francis, however, wasn't too thrilled with the idea of waking up in the middle of the night. He needed his beauty rest after all! So, the Frenchman pretended to be in a deep sleep, not giving off the slightest hint that he had been awoken by the young boy. Arthur nudged his husband when he realized the other man had not responded to the child yet. When Francis did not respond, Arthur sighed with the notion that the faster this was taken care of the less he would need to stay up, "What is it, Alfred? You do understand that it is very late…you should be in bed…"

Alfred tugged on his father's sleeve, determined to get him up, "No! It's vewy bad! Itsa emewgency!"

Arthur sat up, unconcerned about the matter. Alfred was only a child. An emergency to him was probably something as simple as imaginary monsters under his bed or the sandman hiding in the closet. "What is it? Did you have a nightmare, again?" the Brit asked with a yawn.

Alfie shook his head, "No! Not me! Oda me! I twied to be da hewo, but I didn't know what ta do!"

Arthur thought about what Alfred was talking about for a moment. 'Other me?' Oh….yes…Arthur understood now. "Alfred, how many times must I remind you that Matthew is not your oth-," Arthur was cut off by Francis who suddenly sprung up erasing his sleeping façade.

"Pourquoi! What 'as 'appened to mon Mathieu! " Francis asked Alfred worriedly.

"Weww…actuawy it's-," Alfie began before getting cut off by Arthur.

"I'm sure it's nothing serious, Frog. Now, calm down or you'll wake the entire neighborhood," Arthur warned now fully awake.

"Dewe'sa wota bwood everywhewe…," Alfie said nonchalantly.

That got Arthur's attention, "Blood? How much? It isn't too bad is it?"

Alfie thought about it for a while. How bad would his parents consider bad? He finally came to a description he thought would see fit for the situation, "Weww…dewe's a wota it on his cwothes and on da fwoor…and I mean **awot**!" Remembering why he came, the young boy began tugging on Arthur's sleeve again to show his desperation for help in the situation.

"Oh….poor Mathieu! Zis could be very serious, l'Anglettere! Vere is 'e?" Francis asked in complete despair over the fate of his youngest child.

"Um…I dink he's stiww in ouw woom…he's cwying awot awso…," Alfie said when suddenly the two parents got up simultaneously. Francis quickly left the room and Arthur followed close behind, carrying Alfred in his arms. The two dashed through the halls and down to the boy's bedroom, motivated by concern and worry for the situation they would befall upon. Francis was the one that flung open the door in desperation, hoping that they weren't too late…and the sight…the sight was…

….unexpected…..

Matthew was crying as Alfie had stated, but it seemed the young boy had made some crucial over-exaggerations to the plot. Matthew was sniffling as he held up Kumajiro's paw. There was not a massive amount of blood, as described in Alfred's story, but just a few trickles of blood on the floor and on Matthew's pants where the injured paw was hovering over.

"Mathieu? Are you alright, mon enfant?" Francis asked getting closer and kneeling next to his son. Matthew nodded with tears in his eyes and pointed to the polar bears paw. Francis gently took the paw from Matthew and inspected it. It would seem that Arthur had accidently left a needle on the floor of the boy's bedroom and Matthew's bear had the unfortunate opportunity to have stepped on it. The needle was no longer in the bear's paw and in its place was a very small hole that was convulsing small trickles of blood. Francis sighed in relief.

"It was only the bear…," Arthur said more to himself in a mixture of shock and relief than to anyone else, "JUST THE BLOODY BEAR!"

"Shhhh…quiet l'Anglettere….you'll wake ze entire neighborhood, remember?" Francis said with a smirk.

"I'll wake the…bloody hell, Frog! Don't use my own words against me like that!" Arthur fumed.

Francis shrugged and continued looking at the paw, "It is not zat bad, Mathieu. All you're bear needs is-"

"It was your bloody idea to get the boy a bear…really? A bear? Because everyone knows just how safe it is for a young child to keep a bear as a-," Arthur was cut off from his tirade.

"Shhhh! L'Anglettere! I am trying to focus…now…Mathieu…," he said turning to his younger son once again….but the he couldn't let Arthur win! He just couldn't! "Just an FYI for future reference…I do remember it was you 'ow got ze bear and not le très magnifique moi…"

"The….Frog! You were the one who insisted upon it!"

"Non, I simply said 'e should 'ave a friend…"

"You said pet bear!"

"L'Anglettere, bears are dangerous for a child…"

"Stop that!"

"…Alfred…," Matthew began in broken English as their parents continued to argue, "will you 'elp me find un Band-Aid?"

"Hm? Of couwse, otha me! As wong as you aways caww me youwa hewo! You hafta pwomise dough!" the other boy told his fellow colony.

"I am not your…," Matthew sighed and dropped the subject nodding, lacking efficient English vocabulary to argue with the other boy.

"Awight oda me! Wet's go get you dat Band-Aid!"


End file.
